The Only Exception
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: Hermione dosen't belive in love, but she realizes she is deeply in love with Ron one night when they get alone. Takes place in HBP. Song-Fic "The Only Exception" by Paramore. *one-shot* R&R!


**The Only Exception**

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Even though my parents have a very good relationship, I never looked up to them when it came to love. since I basically almost never saw them. Only at night and weekends. When I entered Hogwarts, I only saw them on Christmas and Summer breaks, but sometimes I really prefer to be with Harry and Ron. Especially Ron. I didn't know why, but I enjoyed his company. Even though he drives me mad at times.

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_Id never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

I never really believed in love. I thought all of it was a fairytale. Like Cinderella. Sleeping Beauty. Twilight. But deep down I did hope it did exist.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

He was right there. Sitting in a bench along the corridor. I walked to him wishing that he would just talk and talk and talk to me. Somehow I found him interesting.

"Hello Ron." I casually said.

"Hermioine! is that you?" he looked at me like he was...drunk?!

"Yes it is." I sat next to him. "Are you okay? You look ill."

"Never been better!" he said as he kicked a bottle of Fire Whiskey that was on the floor.

"Oh, Ron! You're drunk. Here let me-"

"Oh Hermione. I'm not drunk. I'm perfectly fine." he grabbed my hand. "I was just having fun with Hagrid. Harry didn't come. He said he had to 'study'." he rolled his eyes and muttered something like "Nerd."

"Ron, you maybe fine, but just in case let's get you something to eat."

"No! Hermione, I'm fine. Do you trust me?" he pulled me closer to him grabbing both of my hands and holding my eyes to his.

"Of course I do Ron, but-"

"But nothing. I'm fine." he swung his arms.

"Okay, but just-" I was cut in mid-sentence.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I was content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

He crushed his lips to mine like there was no tomorrow. He kissed me. He was in a relationship with Lavender, but I didn't care. It felt like I was in heaven. I think I'm in love with Ron Weasley. Right now I didn't have a care in the world. It felt like everything fell into place. This was the reason I got so mad when he was with Lavender. Because I _was _in love with him.

After a few minutes we parted. He had a smile on his face. I probably had the look of shock and confusion. I couldn't fantasize to much since he was drunk and if I fantasize I'll get broken and he won't be there to pick up the pieces.

"Now we can go!" he said as he got up and got myself to my feet.

"Ron." I said

"Shhh! Don't tell the bitch." he giggled.

"Let's get you to the dorm."

"Okay!" he cheerfully said and put his arm around my waist and we walked forward.

He poked my face. "You have nice skin. And you're reaaaally prettyyy."

I blushed. "Thank you." and we kept walking.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I cant_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof its not a dream _

After Harry goes off to find either Slughorn or Hagrid (I really didn't know) with the Felix Felicis for good luck, Lavender shows up as Ron and me (I think Harry was gone by that time) go down to the common room and shrieked to Ron "What where you doing up there with her?"

"She happens to be my best friend. And why do _you _even care?! We're not together anymore."

Lavender growled. Ron whispered into my ear "Let's get the hell out of here."

And we runned for the portrait hole as Ginny and Dean started fighting again.

"What! You problaby just want to snog her!" a furious obsessed girl shouted from the common room when we where already in the corridor.

We runned and runned until we where back to where I found him some months ago. The same little bench where I found him drunk.

We where gasping for air as we sat.

"That-was-close."

"Sure as-hell it-was. She looked like she-was about to murder-you."

We laughed.

"As _I _would let her even touch you. Much less another boy..." he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" I was suddenly alarmed.

"Well..." he pushed back his beautiful red hair. "I mean that, well, you mean to much to me to even see you hurt."

"So you care for me?"

He chuckled "Of course I do. I love you. I said so myself."

My eyes widened as he put his hand under my chin to lift up my face. "Do you remember...that last little scene when we where alone...and I was drunk?"

I blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." is the only thing I've think of for months. how was I supposed to forget?

He chuckled. "I guess...you will know.." he got closer to me. Just an inch away. "..now."

Heaven all over again. It was just as I remembered it. I think even better. My memory was just a memory. This was now. I love him. For now and forever.

_You, are, the only exception_

I finally believe. I believe in love. I believe in him. Ronald Weasley. I love him. He, up to today, is the only one that has make me believe in love. Viktor was just an attraction. a simple crush. Nothing more. Ron Weasley made me believe in love.

In between the kisses, he whispered. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Ron. For now and forever."

_And I'm on my way to believing it._

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing it..._


End file.
